monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Steel Uragaan Ecology
In-Game Information A metallic species of Uragaan with an unusual diet that allows it to create a powerful, noxious gas. The gas permeates the rocks on its body, which then emit foul fumes when scattered. Like regular Uragaan, they can travel quickly by rolling. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Theropoda- Superfamily:Hammer Jaw- Family:gaan. It is a Brute Wyvern, and the subspecies of the regular Uragaan. Unlike their common relatives these Uragaan use and eat different types of ores and minerals that give them their distinctive color especially their fire-red chins. Habitat Range Unlike the Jade Barroth and Rust Duramboros, the Steel Uragaan does not live in a completely different habitat to its counterpart. It remains in the Volcano, and much like the regular Uragaan, it stays there because of the abundant source of ore. However, recently Steel Uragaan, along with their close relatives, have been seen in the Deserted Island. These accounts hint towards these creatures adaptability as they were previously thought to inhabit only the Volcano. Ecological Niche The Steel Uragaan has much the same habits as the regular Uragaan, consuming large amounts of ore to sustain itself. But due to its color, this subspecies probably has a much different diet to the regular Uragaan. It may consume only certain types of ores or crystals, which would explain its much lower population to the regular species - it is a selective feeder. It may also eat from very hot areas of the Volcano or rest in them - this could be the reason its chin is fiery red, and resembles magma. A fully grown adult Steel Uragaan has very few natural predators due to their massive size, strength, armored skin, and powerful physical attacks. Predators such as Agnaktor, Brute Tigrex, Rathalos, Stygian Zinogre, and Brachydios would think twice before attacking this powerful brute as they lack the weaponry to predate on such heavily armored animals. Even the mighty and fearsome Deviljho would be hard pressed to kill the equally large and powerful behemoths. When traveling to the Deserted Island these creatures will feed on local ore deposits and vegetation, but here they come into contact with large predators such as Zinogre, Nargacuga, Rathian, Lagiacrus, and Plesioth. However, these predators will give the Steel Uragaan a wide berth as well. The only known creatures that can actively prey on Steel Uragaan are the rare Alatreon and Akantor. Biological Adaptations Being physically much the same as the regular Uragaan, save for its distinguished color, the Steel Uragaan shares most of its traits. But structurally, this Uragaan can now produce a smelly gas and oil capable of inducing 'soiled' status (probably sulfur-based). It still uses its chin to create quakes and destroy any explosives, as well as still swinging its tail in a wide arc. The tail swing now has the added feature of throwing large clumps of what can only be described as 'dirty rocks'. A possible explanation for the added features to this new Uragaan could relate to its diet - the breakdown of certain ores in its body may cause the smelly gas and oil to be produced. Category:Monster Ecology